Hisako's Pokemon Journey
by hisakosannomonogatari
Summary: Hisako starts off her journey not knowing where she is and she is hoping this is not just a dream.


Chapter One

I opened my eyes and my room was the same as it always was but this feeling I had was something strange something I never felt before. I didn't know why. I got up and walked to the door hesitating to grab the nob and turn it. I opened the door and walked out. I stopped, the house I was in was not in my house, the room was my room but the house I was in was not mine. I walked down the starers I didn't have before and there was someone, I am guessing she is my mom, at the stove cooking. I sat down and waited for her to say something.

"Good morning, Hisako!" She sang.

"Good morning, Mom!" I said sleep prevailing in my voice.

"Are you ready to go get your starter Pokemon today?" She placed a plate of sausage and pancakes at my spot.

"Yeah." I said wonder must have filled my voice.

"Well hurry it up Professor Elm is waiting for you. Don't forget he will be in the Ecruteak Gym."

"Will Morty be there?" I asked some memories came to my mind that I don't ever living.

"I don't know. I guess you will find out." She picked up my plate when she noticed there was no more food left on it. "Now go get your starter Pokemon." She shooed me out the door.

I was kind of hoping she would come with me but she just shooed me away and shut the door. I didn't want to be here alone, I can't remember anything at least not yet. I walked looking around confused as to where the gym would be at. I didn't even know what it would look like. I stopped and sat down against a wall and waited for someone I may know. I heard a door open and foot steps. I look up and there was a guy who looked like Professor Elm.

"There you are Hisako. We were waiting for you. You know we can't start unless everyone is here. Come in and I will tell Oak that you are here." He ran back into the door he just came out of.

I wondered why Professor Oak would be there, or why they would have to wait for everyone to be there. I cautiously walked into the building and the guy standing at the entrance told me to go in the door that was right in front of me. there were many doors. I did as he said and walked through the door that was in front of me but that didn't leave me to wonder what was behind the rest.

I walked into the room that was behind the door and there were a lot of people in there. There was a dude calling off names on a list. There were to many people in this room for him to be able to remember each of there names. When I heard my name I looked up and raised my hand and jumped shouting. He nodded and said that everyone was here. When he announced that he told us which professors would be here and how many starters there would to be to choose from. I hope that they have enough for everyone to start off with the Pokemon that each person wants. The guy told us to come up to professor that held the pokemon we wanted and if we were indecisive at the moment he told us to stay where we were and they will get to us. It took me a bit but the person standing up there talking to us was Morty the Gym Leader of this city. When the crowed started to move to get there starter he moved back towards where I stood waiting for the crowd to die down.

"I see Hisako you are the only one who doesn't know what Pokemon she wants to start off with. That is the typical Hisako." He laughed and walked away.

I stayed where I was until the room was nearly empty. Which took about two hours and a half for it to clear out. All the professors sat there starring at me until Professor Juniper told me to come up to the front and choose a Pokemon.

"Well what Pokemon do you want?" She didn't address me by my name because she didn't know it.

"Hisako." Professor Oak and Elm said finishing Juniper's sentence.

Professor Rowan looked at Juniper. "When did you get here?"

"I just got here. My plane was late."

"I didn't even notice she wasn't here." Professor Oak said.

"It is cause you guys are down there. You might not have been paying attention to here."

"That is true." Professor Oak said and turned his attention back to me. "So you going to choose your Pokemon? Your the last one left."

"Now because of you people can't start off with your Pokemon." Rowan said trying to stay quiet.

"What do you not think she won't choose my pokemon?" Juniper said standing up ready to challenge Rowan.

Professor, Oak, Elm and Birch got up and walked towards me with their Pokemon. They then pointed to the door and I followed them out. I looked back and Rowan and Juniper didn't notice that we were leaving until they heard the door open. I watched Juniper quickly gather her Pokemon and ran to meet with us.

Once we were outside they all let out the Pokemon and let me choose. Juniper came out the door with her back at her elbow rather than up on her shoulder. "Come on you go to choose one of the Pokemon I have." She released them. "See great right?" If you start off with one of my Pokemon people will be so eager to battle you because they have never seen a Pokemon like this before."

"Come on if she is indecisive the let the Pokemon choose her. I am sure she will be happy with the one she ends up with." Professor Elm said.

"I think that is a great idea." Professor Juniper agreed.

"Alright." They all said.

The Pokemon didn't seem to move towards me. They were just looking up at me not making a move as if they were afraid to make a sudden move under this kind of pressure. Then all of a sudden I was tackled to the ground. I didn't even see any of the Pokemon move, I was also surprised because all the Pokemon at this stage were to small to knock me down. I grabbed the Pokemon by the sides and looked at it. It seems that Cyndaquil had picked me. I started with a Pokemon from the region I live in.

"Ah, that sucks. Well when you come to my region you must get one from me alright." She smiled and returned the Pokemon to their pokeballs and turned around a little disappointed.

"Don't worry she will be okay." Professor Oak leaned and whispered to me.

"I heard that. You know I won't be okay…until she comes and gets a Pokemon from me." She looked like she was really upset. "No I will be okay, because I know you will be in Unova to see me and receive a Pokemon from me. I don't care if you already have a Pokemon you will receive one from me." She turned to more of a compulsive control freak. "I will see you in Unova…I hope soon." She demanded and left hopeful.

"Here you go Hisako." Professor Elm handed me a pokedex and five pokeballs. "The pokedex your mom had inscribed for you."

"When you go home tell her I said hi." Professor Oak said and walked back into the gym.

"Yes. I will do." I said as the door closed.

"I will see you later Hisako." Professor Elm said.

I didn't even see Professor Birch leave but when Professor Elm walked back into the Gym I was alone. I didn't even remember how I got out here so I tried to find my way back. I walked the way I remembered coming. I don't see any building that looks like my house. I thought. I didn't even look at my house to try to remember what it looked. I turned back around when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hisako. Your mom said she wanted to see us before we left. What are you doing heading towards Goldenrod city?"

I didn't remember her name at the moment but she was going to show me where I lived so I followed along and talked to her.

"Did you get your first Pokemon?"

"Yeah. I got a Cyndaquil." I remember Professor Elm returning him into the pokeball before he gave me my stuff. "Want to see him?"

"You bet I do."

I pulled the pokeball out and released my Cyndaquil.

"Aw. He is so cute. What is his name?"

"Um…Rustic."

"Did you just think of that?"

"I kind of just did."

"It is a cute name."

"Yeah Professor Juniper was upset I didn't choose one of her pokemon."

"You were there, and I didn't see you. Wait, Professor Juniper was there? Isn't she the one from the Unova region?"

"Yeah she is. She is pretty cool."

I looked up and noticed my home when I saw it. I invited my friend to come in. I am hoping that my mom would say her name when we came in.

"Hisako, Sky." She hugged us.

Thanks mom I thought.

"Midori. It seems that Hisako was trying to go off and not say bye to you before she left."

"I was going for a walk. I wanted to gather the truth of me becoming a Pokemon trainer finally."

"I agree it is a great feeling." Sky said looking up with a great look of success on her face.

"Well I wanted to make your first lunch for you guys so I put sandwiches in a bag with some juice. Enjoy."

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Well I will see you guys, I hope soon." She was tearing up.

I didn't want to see her start crying like this. I hugged her and fought to get away. I got out and Sky looked at me.

"My mom did the same thing to me. She is sad to see me grow up as much as I did." She paused a moment.

"Hey you didn't show me your Pokemon." I complained.

"Oh sorry." She send out her Mudkip. "Her name is Thunder."

"That is cute. Mudkip named Thunder."

"I know. Now, I am going to go to Olivine city now. You can go to Goldenrod city, next time we meet I want to challenge you and see how strong you have gotten." She started to walk away.

"Wait, Sky! How would you know how strong I have gotten if you don't battle me now?"

"So you challenge me?" She turns back around.

"You bet I do. Rustic lets do this."

"Alright Thunders lets go."

"Rustic use Leer."

"Okay then. Thunders, Growl."

Rustic gave a piercing leer in Thunders direction and Thunders growled making the leer seem ineffective.

"Want to play it that way do you? Rustic give it all you got, but don't over do it, use tackle."

"Thunders dodge it."

"Rustic don't let him get away."

Thunders dodged and Rustic kept following him determined to get a hit on Thunders. Rustic had landed a hit on Thunders. Rustic got up and Thunders stayed down.

"Thunders come on get up. We can do this."

Thunders got up, but when Sky gave a command he wouldn't do anything.

"Come on, Thunders! What is up?"

"I think he doesn't want to battle. I think he doesn't like battles. He was okay with it until Rustic had tackled him."

"Oh great, I guess you win this one, but I am going to have to get you to battle Thunders." Sky said cheering him to come and follow her.

"Alright Rustic, Lets go and see the world. I guess the first place we are going is to Goldenrod city because that is where sky thought we were going."

Rustic jumped up on my shoulder and we began towards Goldenrod city.


End file.
